The present invention relates generally to the field of augmented reality wearable devices and more particularly to mitigating digital markup blindness within a digital reality session.
Many Augmented Reality (AR) wearable vendors are driving changes in user behavior by presenting contact information, combining reality with games, and overlaying map information with a real-world view. Augmented reality's combination of live views overlaid with digital flags and markers enables useful information to be presented and acted upon by a user in real time. However, with repetitive viewing of the same flags and markers, a blindness develops. A similar issue arises in webpage displays where user's attention to advertising in selected banners diminishes over time, also known as banner blindness. As user engagement with augmented reality, virtual reality, and mixed reality become more ubiquitous, blindness to digital flags and markers or “markup blindness” may increase.